In a known robot system in the related art, an area in which a robot is located and an area in which an operator exists are divided by forming a planar optical partition with a light curtain or a laser scanner, and the entry of the operator or the robot from one area to the other area is detected when an object crosses the partition (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-66664).